The present invention generally relates to anti-theft devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a track and trace device, which includes a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag and a near field communication (NFC) tag, systems and methods thereof.
Anti-theft devices prevent or deter unauthorized appropriation of goods. New anti-theft devices are desired.